A Rose With Thorns
by Who Is Don Draper
Summary: AU. Takes place after the events of Sonic X. Super Shadow and Super Sonic were able to take down Dark Oak without Cosmo sacrificing herself. Now she lives peacefully with Tails. But what happens when she begins to have visions of Dark Oak, who is attempting to use the remnants of his power to take control of her body and destroy everyone once and for all? Rated M for Sexual Themes.


_"Tails...I want you to shoot me!"_

_Tears streamed down the kitsune's cheeks as he stared at the button that would ultimately end the life of his first true love._

_"I can't!" He screamed as he concealed the button with the case. His body trembled as even more tears manifested on his visage. He was about to say what he always wanted to say to her, but deep down he knew that he would be saying it when it would be already too late._

_"Cosmo..."_

_The kitsune's body continued to shake. His emotions were having such a deep psychologic effect on him that it began to manifest physically. Suddenly he felt it hard to breathe, and as such had to take a moment to catch his breath before finally fulfilling the Seedrian's wish and doing what must be done._

_"...I love you!"_

_And he fired the shot._

"Cosmo! Cosmo!" The two-tailed fox thrashed about in his sleep, as his nightmare was a horrid one. He suddenly felt two firm hands press against his shoulders to keep him still, and a concerned feminine voice called out to him.

"Tails! Tails! I'm right here! Calm down!" She said to him as he finally opened his eyes and sat up to catch his breath. Cosmo kept her hands on his shoulders just in case the fox was in a state of delirium, however after a few moments she realized that he was seemingly back to normal.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo," Tails started as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I just had a horrible dream that...that I had to kill you."

Cosmo's eyes grew wide. "Kill me? Why? What happened?"

Tails could only shake his head. "I...I don't know, I'm sorry but I just don't know."

The kitsune became to whimper as confusion set in. Why was he having dreams about killing one of the most closest people to him? What was the context? What were the circumstances? Did this make him a horrible person?

"Shh, there, there Tails. Everything will be alright," Cosmo cooed to him as she began to rub her hand down his back. Her soft touch sent shivers down the kitsune's spine. This was, in fact, the first time Cosmo had ever touched him like that and he couldn't help but react to it.

Ever since Super Sonic and Super Shadow successfully defeated Dark Oak, Tails offered Cosmo to stay at his place since she had nowhere else to go, and she gleefully accepted his invitiation. In the days since, they lived in quiet peace along with their friends, but they were terribly shy around one another. It was a nice change of pace for the both of them and it proved that they were becoming more comfortable around each other's presence.

Tails was able to gather himself and he looked at Cosmo with a warm smile, placing his hand on her own.

"Thank you, Cosmo."

There was a moment between them where no words were said, and they simply stared into each others's eyes.

_His eyes are so pretty... _Cosmo thought to herself. She found herself washed away into the sea that was the kitsune's azure eyes, yet she couldn't have been more drawn to them. Slowly she began to dip her head toward his, a gesture Tails did not fully grasp until he saw her close her eyes. With a resounding gulp, he summoned his courage and leaned forward in an attempt to meet her lips with his...

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Both were broken from their stupor. They suddenly seperated from one another, all the while smiling at each other sheepishly.

"I-I'll get it," Tails spoke up as he hopped out of his bed and ran towards the door. Cosmo mentally cursed her luck as she followed just a ways behind him.

The kitsune was somewhat surprised to see that, after looking through the peep-hole, his visitor was none other than his best friend Sonic.

"Hm? What's up Sonic?" Tails asked after opening the door.

"Yo Tails!" Sonic started. He had a very excited tone, which usually meant one of two things. Either he just stumbled upon the world's tastiest chili-dog, or Eggman was up to his old tricks again. "It's Eggman! He's deployed a half a dozen badnicks and is attempting to kidnap innocent Mobians!"

Tails's expression instantly turned serious. "Right! I'll fire up the Tornado!" Tails exclaimed. As he attempted to run out of his house and toward his garage, he heard a faint voice beckon him from behind.

"Tails! Wait! Let me come with you!" Cosmo shouted towards him.

The fox turned to her and gave her a somewhat solemn look, one that Sonic shared as well. "I-It's fine Cosmo," Tails started. "Sonic and I can handle just a few badnicks, please trust us."

Cosmo wanted to protest but she decided to bite her tongue. Sonic and Tails had been fighting Eggman for Chaos knows how long, why should she be so worried about them? She wanted desperately to help but she felt that maybe she was overreacting.

"Okay, just please come back safe," Cosmo said to him. She then turned to Sonic. "Sonic, promise me that you'll keep him safe."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There they are!" Tails shouted from the cockpit at Sonic, who stood on one of the wings of the biplane with his arms folded across his chest. Below them were the badnicks moving in on a population of Mobians just across the lush green forest they were traversing.

"I'm on it!" Sonic shouted as he jumped from the biplane and spun his way down until he smashed into one of the badnicks, completely destroying it. Tails used his newly installed turret system to shoot bullets at the devious robots, and he managed to knock down a couple of them. Still, there was something that seemed terribly off to the kitsune. Why would Eggman only deploy a half a dozen, flimsy, badnicks in an attempt to attack an entire town of Mobians? That made no sense. Unless...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tails's Tornado picked up an unimagineably high energy reading that came right below the surface of where Sonic was standing.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Tails shouted as he kicked the biplane into high gear. Thankfully, he was able to make it in time to throw Sonic a power ring, who instinctly caught it and spin-dashed into safety. Unfortunately for Tails, that put him in the danger zone.

_Boom!_

The trap was set, and Tails was caught. An impressive explosion rocked the entire forest and it sent the Tornado spriraling toward a giant tree, where it almost split in half on impact before crashing down onto the forest floor.

"Tails! No!" Sonic shouted as he ran toward the crash site. To his horror he laid his eyes on a badly bruised two-tailed fox laying face down on the ground. He wondered how Tails didn't get incinerated in the blast, but upon closer inspection, he was able to see the ejection lever in one of the kitsune's balled fists. If perhaps he was just a second too late, he most likely would had died.

_Oh man, Cosmo's gonna' kill me! _Sonic thought as he picked up Tails's body and ran as fast as he could toward the fox's garage, where he could find some medical supplies.

Once there, he attempted to quietly bandage Tails's wounds, which for the most part seemed superficial. The blue hedgehog was almost complete with his task until he heard a voice cry out behind him.

"Oh no, Tails!" Cosmo exclaimed as she ran towards him. Once she saw his condition, she couldn't help but gasp. However, her shock soon turned into bitter disappointment as she locked eyes with Sonic, who raised both of his hands in defense.

"Look, Cosmo I-"

"Save it!" Cosmo suddenly roared at him, which took the blue blur by complete surprise. The seedrian quickly placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry Sonic I didn't mean to get short with you."

Sonic lowered his shoulders. "No, it's okay. I was the reason why he ended up like this in the first place. He saved me from Eggman's trap."

Before Cosmo could respond, there was a small, audible whimper from Tails.

"S-Sonic..." He muttered as he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Yes buddy? I'm right here!" Sonic said as he ran next to him.

"I-I'm so glad that you're okay," The kitsune said with a smile.

Sonic smiled back at him. "Thank you for saving me buddy."

Cosmo gently pressed her soft hand against Tails's cheek, and he in turn leaned into it. Sonic witnessed this and thought it best to leave the two of them alone.

"I'll be going now, I'll be back later to check up on you later Tails." Sonic said as he vanished in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Darkness. Cosmo was surrounded by nothing but unpenetrable darkness. She began to wander aimlessly for what felt like a millenia until a dark, menacing voice called to her._

_"Foolish." Was all the voice said._

_"Huh?" Cosmo replied in confusion._

_"I said foolish. You know that plants and animals cannot live together in peace, yet you try to go against the natural order of things. Need I remind you of your role; White Seed?"_

_"Dark Oak?!" Cosmo exclaimed with nothing less than shock plastered on her visage. "But you were destroyed! Sonic and Shadow destroyed you! How are you alive!?"_

_"Because, I shall always be apart of you, my White Seed. And I shall take away everything you hold dear, including her precious fox-boy. Muhahaha!"_

_"No! No! NO!"_

Cosmo awoke with a start. She quickly turned to see Tails soundly asleep next to her on his couch. She had forgotten that she moved him to the couch and decided to sleep next to him to keep him company. She was glad that she decided to do that, as she felt like she needed him next to her now more than ever.

In that next instant, Tails's own eyes opened, and he slowly attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by Cosmo.

"Don't move! You're injured!" She commanded him.

Despite the amount of bandages that were placed on his body, Tails did infact, feel perfectly fine. Maybe a little drowsy, but he still felt like if he was called for action, that he could perform to the best of his standards without fail.

"But Cosmo, I feel fine," Tails attempted to reassure her, but she was not having it.

"Please Tails," The Seedrian started as she suddenly embraced him into a gentle hug, wrapping both of her arms around his waist. "Please, promise me that you'll never leave me."

The fox was surprised to say the least. Where was this coming from? "Cosmo, if this has anything to do with my dream from yesterday-"

"No!" Cosmo hurriedly corrected as she locked eyes with him. She was hesitant to tell him about _her _dream, as it would raise too many questions that she would not be able to answer. And perhaps questions that she did not _want _to be answered. "This has nothing to do with that. I just realized that life is too short and that you never know what could happen down the road."

"C-Cosmo..." Tails looked at her with a somber gaze at her emotional words. Yet she looked down at him with a face of determination. She knew that she liked Tails, and she also knew that he liked her, so why were they holding back?

While her determination was strong, she leaned forward and quickly wrapped her arms around Tails's waist to pull him close into a passionate kiss.


End file.
